


A Soul Mark Obliterated

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, soul mark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The one thing which had kept Lucas North going through his first few years in a Russian jail was the knowledge one day he would meet his soul mate.





	A Soul Mark Obliterated

The one thing which had kept Lucas North going through his first few years in a Russian jail was the knowledge one day he would meet his soul mate.  But then the next tattoo he had received had deliberately obliterated the soul mark on his shoulder and with it went his final hopes.  Even once he had been returned to England, his freedom meant little to him when deprived of any prospect of a true bond. 

He had gone back to working for Section D and begun to get to know his new colleagues.  He had even started to permit himself various longing glances at Adam Carter when no-one could see him.  But he held up no hope of finding anyone for himself.

Returning from a hot afternoon spent tailing a suspect on foot, Lucas had gone into the washroom intending to splash water on his face to cool down.  He pulled off his t-shirt and splashed water onto his chest as well.  Sticking his head under the tap would have been more effective, he knew, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

He hadn’t expected Adam to follow him in and do the same.  Lucas couldn’t help admiring Adam’s body as he covertly watched him in the mirror.

Suddenly, Adam said, “What’s this?” and walked over towards him.

Lucas didn’t think anything of it, assuming Adam was talking about one of his many tattoos.  So all he said was “Where?”

Adam put his hand on Lucas’ shoulder.  Lucas felt a sudden piercing pain and blacked out.

He came round to find he was lying on a bed in what he recognised as the medical room.  He could hear voices outside, one Adam’s, the other he assumed to be the doctor.

“He’ll be fine,” the doctor was saying.  “Just go easy with him.”

“Can I see him?” Adam asked.

“Why not?”

Adam came in and stood in the far corner of the room.  “How are you?” he asked.

“Okay – I think.  What happened?”

“Erm.”   Adam stopped, causing Lucas to assume he’d reacted yet again in a totally inappropriate fashion.

He was saved from having to ask by the doctor, who entered the room.

Turning to Adam the doctor said, “You don’t need to keep that far away.”

Quietly Lucas repeated his question.  “What happened?”

“Mr Carter, who it would appear is your soul mate, touched your soul mark.”

“What?  I thought it had been destroyed.”

“Whilst it is possible to deliberately destroy one’s own soul mark, it is very hard for another to do so to an unwilling participant.  Yours was hidden, and is now breaking back through again.”

Lucas put his hand to his shoulder and felt a dressing on it.

“I’ve put antiseptic on it and added some salve.  It will take a few days, maybe up to a week to heal.  When you’re ready to go I shall give you some more dressings.  It will need to be redressed twice a day, whether by yourself, or someone else.  In this situation I would not recommend Mr Carter help.  If no-one else can help, come back and see me.”

Lucas started to sit up and the doctor added, “Perhaps that should be when I say you are ready to go.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to cover a soul mark,” Adam said.

“That is something told to teenage boys to stop them sticking plasters all over it, because they’re afraid the girl they sit next to in class will spot it.  But frankly, there would be little point in wearing an overcoat in winter if one wasn’t supposed to cover a soul mark.  These dressings are made specifically for this purpose.”  The doctor looked at his notes.  “And Mr North, if you had submitted to a proper medical examination on your return, this would have been found and we could have started treating your soul mark then, rather than waiting for your more dramatic arrival.  Right, give yourself another twenty minutes and you may leave.  I suggest the two of you use the time to get to know each other better, but don’t progress further than hand holding.”

With that the doctor departed.

Lucas and Adam looked at each other rather awkwardly, before Adam picked up a chair and brought it next to Lucas’ bedside.  “So …” he began.

 


End file.
